Looking Through Your Eyes
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Looking into her eyes...he realized how much he truly loved her. Takes place in Season Five. Better summary and more disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, QUEST FOR CAMELOT DIRECTED BY FREDERIK DU CHAU, OR LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES SUNG IN QUEST FOR CAMELOT BY ANDREA CORR AND BRYAN WHITE WRITTEN BY CAROL BAYER SAGER AND DAVID FOSTER.**

**This is a songfic to Looking Through Your Eyes from Quest for Camelot. It takes place during Season Five of Yugioh. In this fic, instead of leaving immediately, the Yugioh characters spend one more night in the world of Yami's memories at a celebration for their victory over Zorc. I refer to Yami as "Atem" in this. At this point, Atem has his memories.**

Atem stood back away from the crowd, watching the party with amusement. Joey and Tristan were battling to see who could eat the most dates, Seto was rolling his eyes at their idiotic antics, and Mana was showing off some basic spells to Yugi. While these friends were indulging in some marginally interesting activities…..Atem had eyes only for Tea.

The beautiful girl was standing on a balcony, gazing silently out at the starry sky. While the others radiated the purest, most innocent enjoyment….Atem could sense a slight feeling of discontent radiating from Tea….as well as from himself. They had learned so much, accomplished so much….yet something was still left undone.

The pharaoh gave a sigh and went to join the girl at her spot on the balcony, receiving a small smile from her as he appeared. He looked at Tea's face—her skin was smooth like porcelain and her cerulean eyes sparkled in the silvery moonlight, only partially concealed by her locks of the deepest chocolate. Blushing, the dancer murmured a timid greeting, briefly taking in his appearance. Over time, he had grown to be her height; his Egyptian painted eyes shone with their gorgeous shade of purple, standing out stunningly against his tan skin….his exceedingly thin form seemed a little more muscular than it had been awhile back. She said nothing, only turned her soft gaze back to the stars.

_Look at the sky, tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me._

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight._

_That's what I see through your eyes._

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Atem inquired, gesturing to the night sky.

"It is," Tea replied and humorously added, "especially knowing that we don't have to deal with a murderous thief bent on destroying the world anymore."

The pharaoh's mouth curled into a grin, his white teeth showing and amethyst eyes crinkling slightly with amusement. Seeing this uncharacteristically cheery expression pass over Atem's sharp features made Tea beam as well.

_I see the heavens each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles._

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile._

_That's what I see through your eyes._

_That's what I see through your eyes._

Suddenly, Atem surprised Tea by taking her hand in his and saying, "Come on. I want to show you something."

The brunette cocked a perplexed eyebrow, but obliged the pharaoh, following him into and out of the room where the party was taking place. They went outside the palace and into the stables where Atem brought over his snow-white horse and climbed onto it. Extending a hand, the Egyptian teen helped the blue-eyed beauty onto the steed and away they galloped through the village and into the open desert.

Involuntarily, Tea sighed and leaned her cheek against the pharaoh's shoulder blade. In spite of the cool desert wind whipping her hair away from her face, she felt warm. Suddenly, being alone in the cool night with Atem….made her feel far hotter than she would have beneath the blistering desert sun.

_Here in the night I see the sun_

_Here in the dark our two hearts are one._

_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun._

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes._

The horse glided smoothly up to a tall sand dune and Atem slowed it to a stop, dismounting and helping Tea to do the same. He brought the girl to the edge of the dune…..and smiled as she emitted a gasp.

From where they were standing, Atem's kingdom was fully and beautifully visible. The quaint village lit by a few torches as well as countless obelisks, statues, and temples dotted the space in a sea of desert, while the palace stood majestically as if watching over it all. Even the Nile was viewable, sparkling mystically beneath a large, silvery moon.

"It's…..beautiful…." Tea breathed and Atem nodded.

"Yes….I remember I used to come up here whenever I was feeling unsure about my duties as pharaoh. It wasn't the temples or elegant palace that restored my confidence….but rather the fact that this beautiful village is inhabited by people—men, women, and children, who are all loyal to me…..who COUNT on me to rule this kingdom justly." A slight echo of forlornness entered his voice as he added, "And the fact that my father believed that I was strong enough to be worthy of his kingdom…..to carry on his dream and trust that I would do it justice."

The brunette smiled. "You did a wonderful job. You've accomplished so much! I know your father is proud of you."

"Thank you, Tea," the pharaoh's eyes softened. "However…..I'm afraid that I haven't QUITE accomplished all I want to."

The blue-eyed beauty gave a questioning look…..and blushed furiously when he suddenly took her hands in his.

"Tea…..I wanted to thank you. Over the years, you've always been there for me…..even when no one else could. You helped give me the confidence to pursue the secrets of my past….when Yugi's soul was taken and I was nearly consumed by the darkness, you never gave up on me…..and frankly if it was not for you…." He held up the cartouche she'd given him, "…..we and the entire world would not be here right now."

Tea felt as if her heart were in her throat—not just from flattered embarrassment….but from her strong feelings for the pharaoh resurfacing stronger than ever. It was almost unbearable, both from the joy of knowing he thought so highly of her….and the pain that his feelings might not go as deep as hers.

Likewise, Atem gulped, his face growing hot and heart racing as he continued, "And….there's something else…."

"Wha…?" The girl gasped when the pharaoh abruptly dipped down and pressed his lips against hers in a speedy kiss, barely giving her time to register what was happening before he pulled away.

Atem's eyes were downcast as he murmured, "I know that Yugi harbored some….affection for you….and if you too share those feelings, " he took a deep, shuddering breath, "….you have my best wishes. I just…couldn't stand to go on without telling you how I felt…."

As the Egyptian turned to walk away, the brunette reached out and seized his hand, bringing it up and placing it on her cheek. His eye's widened with shock as she murmured, "Atem…..I've loved you since the moment I got to know you. Geez, was I not completely obvious? I love you! I really, really do!"

Atem stared at her in stunned silence for a moment….then grabbed her face between his hands and crushed his mouth against hers. The kiss was one of passion, painfully intense affection, and relief of all the tension and suppressed feelings that had built a seemingly invincible barrier between them, suddenly come crumbling down. That one kiss of such heat and fervor said all the things that the two secret lovers had desperately wanted to say to each other over the years…..but couldn't.

When they finally broke apart, they were breathing heavily. Atem leaned his forehead against Tea's and wrapped one arm around her slender waist, tangling his free hand in her chocolate hair. The girl sighed blissfully and leaned her head against his toned chest, wishing with all her heart that this one moment could last for all eternity.

_I see a night I wish could last forever._

_I see a world we're meant to see together._

_And it is so much more than I remember._

_More than I remember, more than I have known._

When Tea looked up at Yami, she couldn't help but let out a gasp. Gazing into those purple orbs, she could swear that they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. It was like staring into an inescapable abyss of purple filled with strength and intensity as well as kindness and wisdom of the ages. In return, when the pharaoh beheld Tea's sapphire eyes, he felt as though he was absorbed in a sea of blue, his way lit by the light of kindness and purity within her soul.

Without a word to express what they had both experienced, the two kissed again, even more ardently than the last time. They collapsed onto the sand, still locked in each other's embrace. Never had either imagined….that such intense feelings could be unlocked….by simply staring into each other's eyes.

_Here in the night, I see the sun._

_Here in the dark our two hearts are one._

_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun._

_And love just took me by surprise…_

_Looking through your eyes._

**Just something I came up with while thinking about my next big story. Please review, but please don't flame.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, QUEST FOR CAMELOT, OR LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES**


End file.
